


From Amazing to A Maze

by Smaug, Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Moria, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaug/pseuds/Smaug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: A poem about Moria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MEM 2010 : Mountains of Shadow. Choose a location in Arda and write down five defining traits of that place. Now create a story, poem, or artwork in which you show how that location influenced the lives of the people in and around it.

Caverns full of mithril mines  
Caverns closing out the skies

Opportunities, immense  
Blocking forest, trees so dense

Caverns, to conceal fell deeds  
Caverns dark, where evil feeds

Caverns deep, to navigate  
The Fellowship, arriving late

Caverns deep, to lay in wait  
The one they cannot anticipate

 

Gates to keep out thieving hands  
Gates that will allow in friends

In days of old, an age long passed here  
By Silverfist and Dwarven master

Gates, to keep vengeful foes away  
Gates, protecting Orcs another day

Gates, locking heroes out  
The Fellowship begins to doubt

Gates, locking evil in  
In flame and shadow, Morgoth’s sin

 

Value of precious treasures within  
Value of a challenge so alien

Hewn by Dwarves, aided by Elves  
Where Durin himself often delves

Value, for such a fine, kingly home  
Value, for such vastness in which to roam

Value, to complete their quest  
The fellowship will not rest

Value, to remain asleep  
Safe in darkness, shrouded deep

 

Death of kinsmen, their bones lie here  
Death of friendship, once so dear

A rift between two races of Arda  
Hard to tell which blow was harder

Death, they make such contribution  
Death, to be paid with retribution

Death evaded, by a mithril shirt  
The Fellowship worries that Frodo is hurt

Death invaded, and now lives here  
But the concept of its own death not clear

 

Answers now to Balin’s fate  
Answers to the passworded gate

Such a place of doom and wealth  
Not a place for any elf

Answers, soon after Pippin’s noise  
Answers, that Orcs are only decoys

Answers, of the love of friends  
The Fellowship very nearly ends

Answers, when the demon and Gandalf die  
Now on to Lorien, you fools – fly!

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was “Choose a location in Arda and write down five defining traits of that place. Now create a story, poem, or artwork in which you show how that location influenced the lives of the people in and around it.” For this piece, we chose Moria, and came up with the following five items: Cavernous; Protected (gated); Treasure (value); Hides secrets and contains answers; Dangerous/Death. Then, we chose five groups affected by Moria: Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, the Fellowship, and the Balrog. Each section is written so that the first four lines dealt with the Dwarves and Elves, which we decided were in a way intertwined in this endeavor. The next two are for the Orcs, the following for the Fellowship, and the final two for the Balrog. We wrote this over dinner, passing the notebook across the table back and forth. I highly suggest; was a fun method of writing! (Also, we were having dinner out, at a place with a kid’s area that has a big curved blackboard for them to draw on. As we were writing, one of the little girls announced to the other kids ‘Now I am going to draw a Hobbit house. I know what they look like. I saw them on TV.’ and followed through on her promise. And a very nice Hobbit house it was. For my part, I giggled like a fool.)


End file.
